ffthaifandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 6
Happy Hanuka/Chanuka/Hanucka/Chanucha/Jew Christmas Space Monkies. It is me, you're leader of the prayer services this fine evening, BlueHighwind who actually is Jewish. (Shock, Awe). Hanuka is never as good as its bigger Christian brother. For one, even though we get presents for eight days, we only get a single present each night. That usually means we get a single good gift on the first day and for the next seven days we get various garbage that our parents just happened to find on the way home from work. I once got a library book. Now that is sad. Kilika Temple As you ascend the stairs following the Save Point you'll hear the big bad Boss Battle music start to play. Which means the we have yet another monster to kill for the good of all mankind and all that stuff. After the battle Wakka will congratulate Tidus on actually being useful in battle. Glad to see that Wakka finally realized his place below Tidus in the batting order. Head up the stairs to reach the Temple proper. Once you've regained control following a scene where Lulu acts like a bitch (yeah, "acts like") head up to the Temple doors. There really ugly sad bits of programmer laziness come up and start boasting about how they're so much better than the Besaid Blitzball guys. Well unfortunately these dudes don't really have much to brag about, they all share the same flat face on the same misshapen and deformed head. Dammit Square, could you at least pretend that you didn't give a half-hearted incompetent effort into this game? Also I can't tell if the leader of the butt-ugly triplets is a eunuch or just really really poorly voice acted. I know where my money is. Now that the sad NPCs have stopped showing off their tiny dicks we can actually enter the Temple. Go up and pray with Wakka to his feeble impotent God. Then enters another group of NPCs who think that they're better than us and start swaggering above our team. Why does every single dude in Spira make fun of our party? Is is the blue Wookie or the idiot with the orange pompador running around with a beach ball? Save and enter the second Cloister of Trials. The party will try to leave Tidus behind, but being the sad little puppy he is, Tidus will have to tag along. Take the Kilika Sphere off the pedestal and insert it into the indentation right next to the door. This will burn down the door (Burn Baby!!) and once you take the Sphere out you can move onto the next room. Go forward and insert the sphere into the back indentation to create a burn-mark Glyph. Put the Kilika Sphere away into the indentation on the left side of the room and then touch the Glyph to open the door. Go back to the pedestal and grab the Glyph Sphere Go put it away for now in the right Sphere recess. Go up to the chamber of fire and walk on the white blinking light to move the pedestal to this room. Grab the Kilika Sphere on the wall next to you and put it on the pedestal. Take the Glyph Sphere from the last room and insert it into the indentation where you found the second Kilika Sphere. This will open up a secret room. Go move the pedestal down the blinking white dot. This will unlock a Kilika Sphere. Put the Kilika Sphere in the indentation next to the North door to set it ablaze. Don't remove it just yet. Go back to that secret room and take the Destruction Sphere out of it. Take the Destruction Sphere down the stairs and into the hole where you found the Kilika Sphere. This will destroy part of the wall and reveal a Chest containing a Red Armlet. Now we're one step closer to getting Anima. Take out the Kilika Sphere from the top door and leave. You are now done with this Cloister of Trials. Once you enter the Summoner's Chamber, the gang will yell at Tidus for not staying still where he was. Talk to the party members to get a few scenes of dialogue. If you try to talk to Kimahri, you get to watch Tidus get pushed down like that crybaby Billy whose ass I kicked back in First Grade. I like to talk to Kimahri over and over again just so I can see Tidus suffer. Once you try to leave to room Yuna will emerge + her new Aeon, the fire demon Ifrit. Ifrit is a vast improvement over Valefor. Ifrit is much more powerful and comes equiped with strong Fire-elemental attacks. Plus the Jinn comes with "Fire" which he can use to heal himself when his HP gets low. Name your new Aeon, and the first part of the Piligrimage is now complete. Outside a bunch of mindless NPCs swoon over the power of named characters. Somehow Tidus takes this as a sign that he should start screaming like a little bitch. Well he never was the sharpest tool in the shed. When's Auron coming back? I need a cool character to counterbalance Tidus's suckiness. Head back through the woods and go through Kilika to reach the boat. We're leaving this one horse town to head up to the big city. S.S. Winno I have to ask, why did the ferry company think that it was a good idea to remind potential pessengers of AIDs, drug addiction, and 25 cent handjobs in the back alleys of Chinatown? Are the other ships in this fleet called the "S.S. Vagabond", "S.S. Bum", "S.S. Scary Drifter", and "S.S. Crazy Bag Lady"? The trip this time is not nearly as eventful as the ride to Kilika. We join Tidus in the lower deck filled with dudes in yellow pants. I would bitch about the aborrent fashion sence of these fuckwads, but what would be the point? The only people in all of Spira who have any idea how to dress are Yuna, Auron, and Jecht. Since this room is a total sausage fest, lets go out the door and Save. Talk to O'aka who is once again in need of some extra cash. Throw him 4,058 Gil (trust me the investment is worth it). Go up the stairs to get some fresh air. Go down a bit and Tidus will totally get verbally owned by those identical NPCs from Kilika Temple. Luckily for Tidus, Yuna bails him out saves him for what I'm sure would be a seriously hilarious ass whooping. That's weak! When your girlfriend has to bail YOU out then you seriously need to grow a pair of balls. Whatever, go up the stairs to find the Al Bhed Primer Vol. V. Unfortunately you have to sit through a sadly brain dead scene between Lulu and Wakka. Now that that's over, go talk to Yuna. They continue to flirt repulsively. Man I hate watching guys walk in on my women. Run over to the Blitzball in the middle of the deck to get a mini-game. You get to see a flash back of Jecht just making fun of his son. "See son? You suck. I rule." Anyway once the scene is finished you have to attempt the Jecht Shot. The game will show you lots of various buttons you need to press in order to get this thing right. However when the time comes it will only show some of Jecht's dialogue and not the buttons you need to hit. I can't really help you on this one, its all up to you Space Monkies. I'll just tell you that it took me around six tries to get this right, man this mini-game is a hard bitch. Luca Welcome to Luca, the first real city that we've visited all game. I love listening to the annoucers just destroy the Aurochs: "they're a living breathing statistical impossibility. I've never seen a team this bad." So basically Tidus has joined up with the Blitzball equivalent of the Chicago Cubs, who I think are working on a century of no World Series penates. Anyway Tidus makes a fucking ass of himself with a microphone, shouting to the crowd about winning the Penate like so "The End is Near" street prophet. So enters the game's big bad villian, Seymour Guado. A character so repulsively bad I have to give him his own Character Bio so that I can properly destroy this prick: Seymour is introduced by the Spira Pope and then begins to give a speech. Then the new Maester catches eyes with Yuna and instantly falls in love. I can only feel sorry for Yuna, it seems that every pathetic loser with a crappy name in Spira is falling head over heels for her. With this begins the game's subplot of a love triangle. Yuna has to choose between Seymour and Tidus, its a tough decision because both of these guys are total dipshit losers. In fact I think Tidus and Seymour would make a lovely couple. I can take Yuna. Those two deserve each other. With that the game gives you an option to Save the game. Use it, and move onto the next page of this walkthrough. Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough